


Pants

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku is woken by an odd call in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants

"Pick me up, no questions asked,"  
“Josh, it’s the middle of the night,”  
“Neku~” Joshua whined down the phone the other sighed.  
“Fine.” He growled. Joshua seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.  
“I’ll text you the address.” He said before hanging up the phone. Neku growled again at the dial tone.  
“Honestly…” Even if it was 2 in the morning and Neku had been sleeping, he hopped on his bike and drove off to the location on his phone.  
—  
“Joshua,”   
“Neku you came!” The other seemed to smile and perk up like a small puppy at the company. He made his way over to Neku quickly, trying to get him onto the bike  
“Josh-“  
“I was so worried you would go back to sleep on me,” Joshua pouted, ignoring Neku.  
“Josh why-” Neku tried again but once again, Joshua kept talking.  
“And wouldn’t that have been tragic? Leaving little me out here in the cold.”   
“It’s wouldn’t be as cold if-” again, Joshua kept talking.  
“And after the /terrible experience I had tonight.”  
“Joshua where are your pants?” Neku finally managed to blurt out. At first, Joshua looked confused then he looked down at himself and back up to Neku. Understanding now registered on his face.  
“My…? Oh. Yes. I lost them.” He said simply.  
“Lost them?” Neku asked with a raised eyebrow. Joshua shrugged.  
“I’ll tell you later, just get me home,” Joshua urged.   
“Uh no, you aren’t riding behind me like that.” Neku protested. Joshua grumbled under his breath.  
“You came to pick me up at 2 in the morning and the thing you are most against is the fact I’m not wearing any pants and I’m going to sit on your bike?”  
“It’s unhygienic!” Neku protested.   
“Unless you want to give up your pants I have no choice!” Joshua half-yelled back.   
“Hell no are you having mine!” Neku yelled. He looked around for a way out before huffing. “Fine, just… Don’t sit too close to me,” at this point joshua smirked. “Well I don’t want to sit too far away like this.”   
“Josh!”  
“Fine, just take me somewhere with indoor heating,” he grumbled.   
The two disappeared off as soon as Joshua wound his arms around Neku


End file.
